bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Even Faster Production
is an upgrade for the Spike Factory in BTD5 and BTD6. Across all games it has appeared in, it allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster than its preceding upgrade, Faster Production, allowing it to produce 2.2x the speed of a normal Spike Factory. Unlike Faster Production, this upgrade has not appeared in BTD4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 is the 2nd upgrade of Path 2 for the Spike Factory in BTD5. It allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster. It costs $1065 on Easy, $1250 on Medium, $1350 on Hard, and $1500 on Impoppable. Description Even Faster Production will allow spike piles to be produced 50% faster than the preceding upgrade, Faster Production. (insert visuals of tower) Tips *There is absolutely no reason to get this upgrade before getting Bigger Stacks. It's more expensive and it has less of an effect. Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 6 returns as the 2nd upgrade of Path 2 for the Spike Factory in BTD6. It allows the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster than its preceding upgrade, Faster Production, allowing it to produce 2.2x the speed of a normal Spike Factory. It costs $765 on Easy, $900 on Medium, $970 on Hard, and $1,080 on Impoppable. Description Faster Production will allow the Spike Factory to produce spike piles 50% faster than its preceding upgrade, Faster Production. This allows the Spike Factory to be 2.2x the speed of a normal Spike Factory. (insert upgrade/crosspath visuals) Tips *It is a great line of defense against escaping ceramics *It does a fair amount of damage against MOABS *It is overall a very decent tower. *There is absolutely no reason to get this upgrade before getting Bigger Stacks (unless you're cross pathing to the bottom path). It's more expensive and it has less of an effect. *This upgrade (and any upgrades following it) do not benefit significantly from the first 2 bottom path upgrades, and, as such (unless you're getting a Perma Spike) it's always better to cross path with the top upgrades for bonus pierce and lead popping power. *When going for the Perma Spike, there's always a question of whether to cross path with this upgrade or the top path. If you rely on your Perma Spike (you leak bloons often or your Perma Spike is in the middle of the map) it's generally better to go for Middle Path for the faster regeneration. However, Perma Spike does have a spike limit, and once that limit is met, it's better to have bigger Perma Spike piles than smaller Perma Spike piles. In addition, the top path adds lead/DDT popping power, which is helpful unless you have an MIB or a Perma Brew. Strategy TBA Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.7 Even Faster Production price decreased ($1250 → $1150). ;4.6 Even Faster Production price decreased ($1150 --> $900) Gallery File:02Spike.png|BTD5 tower Even Faster Production BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork in the upgrades menu File:Even Faster Production BMC.png|Even Faster Production icon in BMC BTD5 Faster Productions.png|All BTD5 Mobile Even Faster Productions (upper is x/1, lower is x/2) BTD5 Flash Faster Productions.png|All BTD5 Flash Even Faster Productions (upper is x/1, lower is x/2) Even Faster Productions BTD6.png|BTD6 Even Faster Production crosspaths. even Faster Production BTDBM.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Trivia *This can take down 2 Rainbow Bloons on Monkey Lane. ** In BTD6, a 1-2-0 Spike Factory can take down a Fortified M.O.A.B on Logs (Useful for Alternate Bloons Rounds, though some Bloons might leak on Hard if it has no support) *This upgrade with no tier 3 upgrades or left path upgrades is actually worse than a 1/1 Spike Factory. This applies in both BTD5 and BTD6. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Spike Factory Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades